Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in electric vehicles (PHEVs) or hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs) contain a battery, such as a high voltage battery, to act as an energy source for the vehicle. Battery capacity and cycle life can change depending on the operating temperature of the battery. It is generally desirable to maintain the battery within a specified temperature range while the vehicle is operating or while the vehicle is charging. As such, a vehicle with a high voltage battery may include a cooling system to provide temperature control for the battery to extend battery life and improve battery performance.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art battery cell 1 with a jacket 3 is shown. The jacket 3 has a seam 5 along a bottom edge.